dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetania
Jetania (pronounced "Jet-ae-nee-ah") or the Republic of Jetania is a country in Europe, located to the southwest of the United Kingdom, and northwest of Spain and Portugal. History During the Ice Age, tribes entered the land when it's now known as Jetania, they named it Geugarna after the town of Geugar. The rising sea levels already turned the land into an island, tribes try to get to mainland Europe, but 99,990 died from the rising sea levels, leaving only 10 people left trying to get the dead bodies from the water and they eventually died from disease, leaving no more people remaining on the island, that's why the island is referred to it as Ghost Island until 1946. Before World War 2, Jetania was known as Ghost Island, as the island was never explored, and rumours spread in the 1930s that those who explored the island would die, though this rumour was squashed around 1939. The rumours happened when people entered the island by boat and then there were skeletons everywhere on the island and abandoned tribal cities and towns, people that went to the island were infected because of air emitted diseases. It is unknown how long the island had been around for, or when the rumour was first to spread. During World War 2, the island was used as a shelter for the Brits and Spanish. After World War 2 ended, most of the residents of Ghost Island fled back to their country. However, around 30 people stayed on the island to start a new life. The word Jetania was first coined in January 1946. When Jetania was established, the National Renovation Project was announced by Derrick Harlock in 1955, but it was later scraped in 1958, instead, he decides that he wants the authorities to get all of the prehistoric artefacts like the skeletons from the ground and take them to the Jetanie National Museum and tries to collect all of the diseases from the prehistoric artefects to save it up for biological weapons. After Kuboia got independence, Jetania declared war against Kuboia. After Jetania lost the war, the UN force Jetania to recognise Kuboia as an independent country. Jetania wasn't happy about this, so Jetania try to trade with the Soviet Union and Afghanistan and then aided them in the Soviet-Afghan War. USA attempted to overthrown the Government of Jetania during the 1987 Jetanian Coup D'etat when the USA found out that Jetania now supporting and helping out the Soviet Union and Afghanistan, but that coup d'etat was a failure, failed to overthrown Derrick Harlock. As of 2017, only six of the 30+ original residents are still alive, one of those being Derrick Harlock, the first and only President in Jetanie history. Regions Cities * Azirerm * Basialam * Koolia * Manyirce * Tarcerkar * Yal'lin * Aecarat * Arey * Niagremta * Qyreau * Uiqartaet * Cahejs * Ikikarewa * Jihojin * Nunbraej * Raryeetirg * Wautrom * Bumskar * Guagarua * Hijarechek * Ormuear * Qeuirnay Disestablished Settlements/''Abandoned Settlements''/''Destroyed Settlements'' * ''Atritre'' * [[Buer'rierco|'Buer'rierco']] * ''Cagyse'' * ''Geugar'' * [[Iazierew|'Iazierew']] * [[Lma'atrce|''Lma'atrce]] * [[Wyariace|'Wyariace']] * [[Yanwui|'Yanwui']] * [[Zieurka|''Zieurka]] Kuboia Main article: Kuboia Trivia * Jetania has a minor supply of biological weapons * The marriage and drinking age is 16, whilst the driving age is 18. * Jetania uses a four-day school week, just like Kuboia. ** However, Jetania get Fridays off, whilst Kuboia get Wednesdays off. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Europe Category:Countries confederated in 1946